The present invention relates trailers and more particularly to a trailer that uses an anti-torsion structure connected to A-frames for hauling heavier loads (e.g., jumbo glass panes) on both sides of the trailer and to reduce twisting of the trailer where the loads are non-symmetrical and without significantly adding to the trailer's weight.
FIG. 1 depicts a prior art conventional trailer 2 using a drop-deck design including side rails 4 with a plurality of transversely positioned A-frames 6 for hauling jumbo glass panes 8 (FIG. 2). The trailer 2 comprises main beams 12A/12B that support an elevated front deck 13 and which run the full length of the trailer 2 culminating in a rear portion 14 that rests on a wheel system 15. The A-frames 6 straddle and are mounted to the main beams 12A/12B and are connected to the main beams 12A/12B and to feet 10 on each side of the trailer 2. The side rails 4 are connected to the feet 10 on each side of the trailer 2. Each foot 10 comprises a resilient (e.g., rubber element) mount 10A for receiving the edges of the glass panes thereon. In particular, as shown in FIG. 2, the jumbo glass panes 8 are positioned on the mounts 10A and against the inclined sides of the A-frames 6.
However, in many cases, the jumbo glass panes to be transported are provided such that they cannot be separated and evenly distributed on both sides of the trailer. As such, as shown most clearly in FIG. 2, due to the heavy weight and the non-symmetrical arrangement of these jumbo glass panes 8 on each side of the trailer 2, this causes the trailer 2 to twist or lean (indicated by arrow 11) and the drop-deck deflection can be as much as 2″-3″ downward. This twisting/leaning 11 not only makes the trailer unstable but it also creates another dangerous situation of possible contact with the roadway or items in the roadway during travel. Furthermore, because of this twisting/leaning 11 (viz., compare the axis 11A normal to the trailer when no jumbo glass panes 8 are present to the axis 11B normal to the trailer 2 when the jumbo glass panes 8, loaded in a non-symmetrical manner, are present), the lower ends 8A of some of the jumbo glass panes 8 are out of contact with the trailer mounts 10 (see gap G in FIG. 3) which creates another unsafe condition, as these particular panes are not being supported properly.
One solution is to use heavier main beams 12A/12B in the trailer 2 that reduce the twisting of the drop-deck design when the heavy and non-symmetric payload 8 is present. However, using heavier main beams 12A/12B forces trailer owners to reduce the amount of payload they can carry in order to comply with weight restrictions set forth in roadway regulations. Moreover, jumbo glass pane manufacturers insist that their panes be covered during transport. A large continuous tarp is a preferred method of covering the payload during transport but that type of tarp can have significant weight itself and in order to transport a particular payload of jumbo glass panes, the trailer owner is forced to forego the use of the continuous tarp in order to make the delivery while complying with the roadway regulations. As such, a more cumbersome and time-consuming use of individual covers over the glass panes themselves is required.
Another solution for hauling glass panes on a trailer is disclosed in German Utility Model Patent No. DE 7920493 (Vereinigte Glaswerke GmbH) entitled “Low Loader for the Transport of Large Glass Packs”. In particular, DE 7920493 discloses a trailer for hauling glass panes in a vertical orientation, centered on the trailer deck, using a truss structure. However, as such, DE 7920493 explicitly avoids loading and transporting the glass pane payload on the sides of the trailer deck and avoids positioning the glass panes against any slanted portion of any A-frames.
Thus, in view of the foregoing, there still remains a need for trailer that can haul such heavy and non-symmetrical loads (e.g., jumbo glass panes) on both sides of a drop-deck trailer using A-frames with minimal twisting/leaning and without significantly adding to the trailer weight itself.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.